The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to medical anatomical images and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for automated analysis of medical anatomical images.
Manual visual assessment (e.g., by a radiologist) of medical anatomical images, such as x-ray images, is a challenging and time consuming task due to the large amount of information that needs to be processed. The radiologist looks to identify relevant features of the anatomical images when a large number of possible features are possible. For example, each medical anatomical image includes multiple anatomical objects, such as bones, different organs, and different connective tissues, each of which may present with different findings.